<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ang damdamin ko’y sa’yong sa’yo by myeonandoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850612">ang damdamin ko’y sa’yong sa’yo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonandoff/pseuds/myeonandoff'>myeonandoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bighani [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonandoff/pseuds/myeonandoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Official na sina Taeyong at Jaehyun, pero Taeyong will not be Taeyong kung hindi siya magooverthink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bighani [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ang damdamin ko’y sa’yong sa’yo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii! i wrote this para sa mga humihingi ng sequel so this was unplanned haha. didn’t really know what to put at first, pero one of my friends (hi yve) said gusto niya ng landian (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) </p><p>anyway, sana magustuhan niyo, i tried my best lol. (thanks ulit da for the moral support char &gt;&lt;)</p><p>title reference: sa’yo by munimuni 🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day they made their relationship official was a rather uneventful one. Walang plano, walang grand gestures, wala ding special occassion or anything. </p><p>Pagkauwi galing La Union, despite the initial agreement, Taeyong and Jaehyun kept in touch with each other. Well, keeping in touch would be an understatement pa nga, kasi araw-araw silang magkausap, through text or tawag. Although minsan lang sila magkita dahil pareho silang busy. </p><p>Si Jaehyun, on top of being in a band, is apparently taking his masters. Kaya kung si Taeyong laging tambak ang trabaho, Jaehyun naman is always buried under his readings and requirements.</p><p>Pero ayun nga, kahit na pareho silang halos walang free time, nagagawan nila ng paraan to update each other kahit sa mga maliliit na bagay. Napansin ni Taeyong na iba siya pag si Jaehyun ang kausap, madaldal siya, he even shares little anecdotes about what happened sa work niya, tungkol sa mga clients or co-workers. At surprisingly, naaamuse naman si Jaehyun dito kahit hindi niya gaanong naiintindihan. </p><p>Hindi ma-explain ni Taeyong, pero parang lagi siyang excited na magkuwento kay Jaehyun. At for some reason, excited din siya sa mga kuwento ni Jaehyun kahit na hindi naman talaga ganun ka-interesting. </p><p>It’s not a secret naman na they like each other, with everything that happened back in La Union, hanggang sa kung paano nila itrato ang isa’t isa ngayon. Pero bilang segurista, and as someone who never relies on assumptions, kailangan ni Taeyong ng assurance. He needs to know, or more like, <em> establish </em> where he stood in Jaehyun’s life. </p><p>Kaya naman, isang araw, nung biglang napagdesisyunan ni Jaehyun to pick him up from work and drive him home, dahil wala lang daw, may dinaanan siya around the area, naisip ni Taeyong na maybe ito na yung oras na binibigay ng universe sa kanya. Kasi that day, he kept on thinking about the idea, tapos bigla nalang dumating si Jaehyun sa office niya para sunduin siya. So maybe this is it. </p><p>Hindi niya alam paano gagawin, anong sasabihin, anong gesture ba dapat. Hindi rin siya nakapaghanda, kasi naman parang random thought lang habang nasa kalagitnaan sila ng Buendia. Pero nung nakahinto na sila sa tapat ng condo ni Taeyong, naisip niya, <em> now or never. </em> </p><p>Huminga siya nang malalim, at humarap kay Jaehyun na nakatingin din sa kanya. </p><p>“Jaehyun–“ “Taeyong–“</p><p><em> Ang cliche naman</em>. Nagkasabay pa talaga sila. </p><p>Natawa si Jaehyun na hindi na nakuhang gawin ni Taeyong kasi kinakabahan siya. “Ikaw muna.” </p><p>“Jaehyun,” pumikit si Taeyong kasi natatakot siyang makita kung anong magiging reaction ni Jaehyun, at mabilis na sinabi, “do you want to be my boyfriend?” </p><p>Biglang tumahimik, walang naririnig si Taeyong kung hindi yung makina ng sasakyan. Kaya dahan-dahan siyang dumilat, habang kumakabog naman nang mabilis yung dibdib niya. </p><p>Nakatulala lang si Jaehyun, hindi nga alam ni Taeyong kung humihinga pa siya. Medyo nakabukas din yung bibig niya, in total shock, kaya medyo nag-panic si Taeyong.</p><p>“Sorry, ang random, ang impulsive. Sorry, uhm, you don’t have to answer naman agad, Jaehyun. I just wanted to put it down, para alam mo—“</p><p>“Oo.”</p><p>Natahimik si Taeyong nang magsalita si Jaehyun. Parang hindi niya na alam ulit ang sasabihin niya. Tama ba ang narinig niya?</p><p>“Oo, Taeyong, syempre I want to be your boyfriend, matagal na. Pero,” tumigil si Jaehyun. Parang nag-iisip kung paano sasabihin yung gusto niyang sabihin, and it made Taeyong anxious.</p><p>Isang minuto ata ang lumipas pero di pa rin tinutuloy ni Jaehyun yung sasabihin niya, at na-frustrate na si Taeyong. “Pero ano?” </p><p>“Ba’t ngayon ka nagtanong? Kita mo naman ang pangit ng suot ko, nagmadali lang akong pumunta sa’yo kasi sobrang pagod ko sa paggawa ng paper, kailangan ko lang ma-energize saglit. Taeyong naman,” nag-pout si Jaehyun, parang baby na nagwa-whine, ang cute cute hindi alam ni Taeyong kung dapat ba siyang ma-guilty o matawa. “Di pa nga ako nakakaligo.” </p><p>At this point, di na talaga napigilan ni Taeyong na tumawa. At pulang-pula na si Jaehyun na he had to bury his face sa manibela. Nung medyo kumalma na si Taeyong, he reaches out to run a hand sa buhok ni Jaehyun to get his attention.</p><p>“Pwede ka pa namang maligo,” he suggests, giving Jaehyun a knowing look, while pouting sa direksyon nung building sa tapat, kung saan nakatira si Taeyong. </p><p>Nagliwanag yung mata ni Jaehyun when he realized what Taeyong meant, tapos napataas ang kilay. He smirks at Taeyong before leaning closer to whisper, “sabay tayo?” </p><p>“Wait lang,” nag-iinit na yung katawan ni Taeyong sa thought nung sina-suggest ni Jaehyun, pero nalalayo sila sa main point. Nilapat nya yung palad niya sa dibdib ni Jaehyun to keep a small distance, “ano muna? Tayo na nga?” </p><p>Jaehyun smiled so widely that it left Taeyong speechless. “Ang cute mo talaga,” he chuckles bago tawirin yung space sa pagitan ng mga mukha nila, “matagal naman na ’kong sa’yo, <em> baby.”  </em></p><p>Yung huling beses na nag-kiss nila, nung gabi pa ng unang pagkikita nila sa La Union, halos isang buwan na rin. Kaya grabe naman yung desire na naramdaman ni Taeyong ngayon, parang mas mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya, pati na rin ang mga galaw niya. Kaya rin siguro mas mabilis siyang naubusan ng hininga. </p><p>“Jaehyun,” Taeyong was the one who broke the kiss. Tinulak niya si Jaehyun nang bahagya. Taeyong found his confused face cute, kaya natawa siya and couldn’t help but scrunch his nose teasingly, “ligo muna tayo.” </p><p>Agad namula yung buong mukha ni Jaehyun, hanggang tenga. “Taeyong naman e,” whine ni Jaehyun, habang sinisimulan na idrive yung sasakyan papunta sa parking ng condo para lang makaiwas ng tingin sa kanya. </p><p>Jaehyun’s cheeks looked extra squishy kapag nakasimangot, kaya di napigilan ni Taeyong na kurutin. Pero kahit na ganon, hindi pa rin tumitingin si Jaehyun sa kanya, so he tried to console him, “joke lang. ‘Wag ka na magtampo, baby, bango bango mo kaya.” </p><p>Kung sa iba niya siguro maririnig yung mga nasasabi niya ngayon, siguradong sobrang magki-cringe siya. Although worth it naman, kasi tumingin na si Jaehyun sa kanya, halatang pinipigilan lang na ngumiti. </p><p>Taeyong found it adorable, hanggang sa tignan siya ni Jaehyun nang malalim, mula ulo hanggang paa, and smirked. “Sana ready ka mamaya,” Jaehyun playfully threatened. And for some reason, parang nanginig si Taeyong don, kung dahil ba sa takot o sa excitement, di rin niya sigurado. </p><p>So ayun nga, their first day as an official couple was spent under the shower ng condo unit ni Taeyong. Pero syempre ang ending, sa kama ni Taeyong. It wasn’t as uneventful as it seemed after all.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nakaupo si Taeyong sa unahan ng kotse habang ka-text si Jaehyun, nang bumukas yung pinto sa likod niya.</p><p>“Hi, pasensya na na-traffic lang,” bati ni Ten sa mga kasama. </p><p>“‘Di kami naniniwala. Nung nag-text ka ng ‘otw’ sure ako di ka pa nagbibihis,” sagot ni Taeyong nang hindi inaalis ang focus sa cellphone. “Mahiya ka naman dito kay Kun, kanina pa ‘to gutom.” </p><p>“Oy hindi ah, ikaw kamo atat makita jowa,” umismid si Kun kay Taeyong bago ibaling ang atensyon kay Ten sa likod. “At ikaw Ten, alam mo, wala ka pa ring pagbabago. Lagi ka pa ring late.” </p><p>“Alam mo Kun, ikaw din. Lagi kang nakasimangot kaya mabilis kang tumatanda e.” </p><p>“Kapal mo,” irap ni Kun, “as if naman ‘di mo ko nilandi dati.” </p><p>At this point, inalis na ni Taeyong yung atensyon sa cellphone niya para tignan yung dalawa niyang kasama. Mamaya niya na rereplyan si Jaehyun, mas entertaining ‘to. </p><p>“Excuse me,” tumingin si Ten kay Taeyong bago nagpatuloy, “ginawa ko lang yon para maka-kopya kami ni Taeyong ng homework sa’yo.” </p><p>Namula si Kun, at iritang tumingin kay Taeyong to confirm. Nagkibit-balikat lang si Taeyong, wala naman talaga siyang alam, ni hindi nga siya aware na landian na pala yun non. </p><p>“So feeling mo attractive ka na niyan?” Sarcastic na reply ni Kun. </p><p>Pero bago pa man makapag-comeback si Ten, nakatanggap na naman ng text si Taeyong mula kay Jaehyun, at naalala niyang may pupuntahan nga pala sila. </p><p>“Mamaya na kayo mag-away,” saway niya sa dalawa. “Magmaneho ka na muna Kun, andun na daw sila.”</p><p>A week after nila maging official, napagkasunduan nina Taeyong at Jaehyun na ipakilala ang friends nila sa isa’t isa. For formalities daw ganon, and to share na official na nga sila. Si Jaehyun, kasama ang mga ka-banda niya, habang si Taeyong, sinama si Ten, as his best friend, at si Kun, na closest (read: only) friend niya sa office. </p><p>Close sila ni Kun dahil classmates sila since freshman year sa college. Kaklase din nila noon si Ten bago siya mag-shift nung second year, kaya magkakilala yung dalawa. Buong akala ni Taeyong, hindi naman sila ganun ka-close, masyado ata siyang dense to realize na may something pala more than friendship sa kanila dati.  </p><p>“Himala, sumama si Kun,” komento ni Ten to break the silence. “Pag ako nag-aaya ng inom, ba’t di ka sumasama?” </p><p>Kun scoffed, “tas ano? Papanoorin lang kitang maglaway kay Johnny dun? No thanks.”</p><p>Updated din si Kun sa mga kagagahan ni Ten, as Taeyong fills him in sa mga ganap. Hindi niya tuloy alam ngayon kung tama ba na kay Kun siya nagra-rant tungkol sa topic na yun. </p><p>Sinipa nang mahina ni Ten yung likod ng seat ni Kun habang natatawa, “selos ka ba? ‘Wag ka na bitter, wala na ‘yun.”</p><p>“Ewan ko sa’yo,” iritang bulong ni Kun. Hindi sanay si Taeyong sa gantong atittude ni Kun, madalas lang kasi siyang calm and composed. “Baka ikaw bitter dito kay Taeyong, lumalandi na rin, nahawa ata sa’yo.”</p><p>“Ay, wala akong kinalaman diyan ha,” pag-depensa ni Ten sa sarili, “nagulat na lang ako sa ibang kwarto na ‘yan natutulog nung nag-La Union kami. Bilis bilis kumilos.”</p><p>Napanganga naman si Kun sa narinig niya. “Ay grabe si Taeyong. Kaya pala parang wala lang nung nahuli kong may kayakapan sa lobby.”</p><p>“Kung makpag-chismisan kayong dalawa parang wala talaga ko dito ‘no?”</p><p>Buti na lang nakarating na sila sa restaurant, at nagsimula nang ipark ni Kun yung kotse, dahil baka kung anong kahihiyan pa ang ibulgar ni Ten kay Kun at sabay pa silang magpahiya kay Taeyong sa dinner. Nang makahanap ng parking, napansin ni Taeyong na nasa labas pala si Jaehyun, nakatayo sa may entrance ng restaurant. Nauna siyang bumaba para lapitan ito. </p><p>“Jae,” tawag ni Taeyong. Agad namang ngumiti si Jaehyun at inabot ang dalawa niyang kamay, “hi.” </p><p>Nginitian lang siya pabalik ni Taeyong, hindi niya maintindihan, sa tuwing magkikita sila ni Jaehyun, para bang nahihirapan siyang mag-compose ng thoughts, parang laging first time. Siguro pareho din kay Jaehyun, kasi magkatitigan lang sila dun nang ilang minuto, hanggang sa may narinig silang umubo sa gilid, si Ten. </p><p>“Mauuna na ba kaming pumasok?” halatang halata na pinipigilan tumawa nung dalawa. </p><p>“Ay,” bumitaw si Taeyong kay Jaehyun, “Jae, si Ten pala, nagkita na kayo diba? Sa La Union? And si Kun, officemate ko. Si Jaehyun nga pala, boyfriend ko.” Iba pala talaga pakiramdam banggitin yung term na ‘yun, lalo na sa ibang tao.  </p><p>“Nice meeting you,” bati ni Jaehyun sa kanila at nakipagkamay. </p><p>Walang gumagalaw sa kanila para pumasok sa loob ng restaurant, kaya nagsalita na si Kun, “una na kami sa loob? Kanino nakapangalan yung reservation?”</p><p>“Ah sure, sa’kin nakapangalan,” nahihiyang sagot ni Jaehyun habang nagkakamot ng batok. </p><p>Nang makapasok yung dalawa, humarap ulit si Taeyong kay Jaehyun, nagtataka. “Ba’t ka nga ba nasa labas?”</p><p>“Hinihintay nga kita, ‘di mo nabasa text ko?” inabot ulit ni Jaehyun yung isang kamay ni Taeyong at hinila siya palapit.</p><p>“Pwede naman sa loob maghintay?” </p><p>Yung kamay ni Jaehyun na nakakapit sa kamay ni Taeyong kanina, nalipat na sa may lower back niya, kaya mas malapit na yung mga katawan nila. “E hindi naman ako makakaganto dun.”</p><p>“Anong ganto?”</p><p>Di na sumagot si Jaehyun dahil hinalikan niya na si Taeyong, right then and there. Mga five seconds siguro into the kiss, narealize ni Taeyong kung nasaan sila, kaya marahan niyang tinulak si Jaehyun. </p><p>“Ano ka ba? Nakakahiya dito.” </p><p>Ngumisi lang si Jaehyun at mabilis na hinalikan siya sa ilong. “Missed you. Tara na,” bulong niya bago akayin si Taeyong papasok sa restaurant.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi ito yung first time na mami-meet ni Taeyong yung bandmates ni Jaehyun. Nakasabay na siya sa kanila mag-breakfast nung umaga bago sila lumuwas galing La Union. </p><p>Masaya naman sila kasama, at sobrang welcoming na kung itrato nila si Taeyong parang hindi stranger. Siguro dahil na rin halos magkakapareho sila ng age. Sila Taeil at Yuta, yung pinaka-kuya nila sa grupo, ka-edad ni Taeyong kaya nakasundo niya agad, habang yung mas bata, si Mark, lalo na si Donghyuck, sawa na raw sa mga kuya nila kaya excited makakita ng bago. </p><p>Parang mabilis din nakapag-warm up sina Ten at Kun sa mga kaibigan ni Jaehyun, dahil parang masaya na yung kwentuhan nung dumating sila sa table. </p><p>“Kuya, san ba kayo galing? Ang tagal niyo gutom na kami,” reklamo ni Mark na unang nakapansin sa kanila. </p><p>“‘Wag ka magulo, Mark,” saway ni Taeil, “baka nag-ano pa yan sila.” </p><p>Natawa naman ang lahat habang nag-init yung mukha ni Taeyong. Sinamaan niya ng tingin yung mga kaibigan niya na ang lalakas tumawa, lalo na si Ten na ginagatungan pa yung pang-aasar sa kanila. </p><p>Si Donghyuck naman ang umawat, “Kuya Taeil ang bastos mo talaga, ’di ka na nahiya.” </p><p>“Anong bastos dun? Wala naman akong sinabi, ang ibig kong sabihin, baka kasi nagkamustahan pa sila sa labas.” </p><p>Donghyuck rolled his eyes lang habang nagtawanan na naman yung lahat ng nasa table. </p><p>“Ay Jae,” tawag ni Yuta, “tapos na pala kami magpakilala sa friends ni Taeyong. Nilaglag ka na ‘rin namin sa kanila, tagal niyo kasi magkamustahan e,” kumindat pa talaga si Yuta as if he’s done Jaehyun a favor. </p><p>“Hoy? Anong sinabi niyo?” gulat na tanong ni Jaehyun na nagsimula na ring mamula. </p><p>Bago pa man makasagot ang mga kaibigan niya, inunahan na sila ni Kun, “no worries, Jaehyun. Boto pa rin naman kami sa’yo.” </p><p>Nagpatuloy ang asaran sa table throughout the dinner, na mostly targeted sa kanila ni Jaehyun. Napaisip si Taeyong, isa na siguro ‘to sa mga worst decisions niya in life. Kakausapin niya si Jaehyun mamaya, hinding hindi na dapat maulit ‘to. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sabi ng iba, yung first few months daw ng relationship is supposed to be the honeymoon phase. Yun bang you can’t think of anything else but each other, tapos wala kayong ibang gustong gawin kung hindi ang makasama ang isa’t isa. Pero parang iba yata kina Taeyong, yung kanila ni Jaehyun, parang malapit na sa LDR dahil sa dalang ng pagkikita nila. Two months into the relationship, at mabibilang palang sa kamay kung ilang beses silang nagkita, dalawa pa dun, mabilisan na lunch lang dahil nagkataon na malapit sa univ ni Jaehyun yung client meeting ni Taeyong. </p><p>Pareho namang okay sa kanila, araw-araw pa rin naman kasi silang magkausap, at may kanya-kanya ding pinagkakaabalahan. Hindi naman porket official na, mababawasan na yung workload bigla. They both understand that, or at least, yun yung alam ni Taeyong. </p><p>Taeyong discovered din, na he’s not the clingy type. Siguro dahil wala siyang kapatid, at single din siya his whole life prior to meeting Jaehyun, kaya mas sanay siya na mag-isa. Pero aaminin niya, may mga oras talaga na pakiramdam niya hindi niya na kaya, at kailangang kailangan niya nang makita si Jaehyun. </p><p>And today was one of those days. Kakatapos lang ng meeting niya with his team (take note: alas diyes ng gabi) kung saan nag-discuss siya ng mga kailangan pa nilang iprepare para sa urgent meeting sa board ng client bukas. Medyo marami-rami pa, and some of his staff messed up kaya sobrang stressed ni Taeyong. Pakiramdam niya sasabog siya, pero ayaw niya din namang magalit dahil sayang sa oras. Dinismiss niya nalang muna yung team niya, told them to have dinner first, bago ulit sila magtrabaho. Mukhang mapipilitan na naman silang mag-overnight, at this rate. </p><p>Walang gana kumain si Taeyong, as usual, dahil kinakabahan siya sa mangyayari. Siya din naman kasi ang malalagot sa senior manager pag may mali. </p><p>Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng pagrereview ng reports, nang tumawag si Jaehyun. Dali-dali itong sinagot ni Taeyong. </p><p>“<em>Hi</em>,” paghinga palang ata ni Jaehyun ang naririnig niya, parang gusto niya nang umiyak. “<em>Tapos na meeting? Nag-dinner ka na?”  </em></p><p>“Hindi pa nga e,” slightly shaky yung boses ni Taeyong kasi maiiyak na talaga siya. Napansin siguro ni Jaehyun kasi he lightly chuckled. <em> “Aww. Tara dito sa baba, andito 'ko sa parking.”  </em></p><p>Walang tanong-tanong, kinuha lang ni Taeyong yung phone at wallet niya, at nagmadaling bumaba. </p><p>Kaunti nalang ang mga sasakyan sa parking, bilang office nalang ata nila yung bukas sa building, kaya nakita niya agad si Jaehyun. Nakasandal ito sa kotse niya, at nakangiti nang malapad kay Taeyong. </p><p>Taeyong felt so warm inside, he literally teared up at the sight. Halos takbuhin niya yung distance between the elevator and Jaehyun, at dumiretso sa yakap ng boyfriend niya. He buried his face in Jaehyun’s neck, at parang magic, gumaan agad ang pakiramdam niya. <em> Lord, thank you po, ang sarap </em>. </p><p>“Okay ka lang?” medyo nag-aalala si Jaehyun kasi ilang minuto na, hindi pa gumagalaw o nagsasalita si Taeyong.</p><p>Nung kalmado na siya, hindi na naiiyak, saka lang siya kumalas sa yakap para ngitian si Jaehyun, “okay na.” </p><p>Buong akala ni Taeyong, nung pinababa siya ni Jaehyun for dinner, ay yayayain siya nito kung saang kainan. Turns out, sa loob lang pala sila ng sasakyan kakain dahil home-cooked meal pala ang dala niya. </p><p>“Tumambay ka na naman sa page ni Ninong Ry 'no?” akusa ni Taeyong nung buksan ni Jaehyun yung tupperware ng ulam nakapatong sa dashboard — bicol express. </p><p>“Bakit ba? Therapeutic kaya manood ng cooking vids pagkatapos ng readings,” pagrarason naman ni Jaehyun. </p><p>“Okay sabi mo e,” Taeyong playfully rolled his eyes bago tikman yung niluto ng boyfriend niya. </p><p>“Kumusta?” Jaehyun eyed him habang nginunguya yung first bite niya. “Hindi ko na sinunod lahat ng steps niya, matrabaho e, baka magutom ka na.” </p><p>“Masarap naman, pwede ka na.” Kumutsara si Taeyong ng kanin at ulam at isinubo kay Jaehyun.</p><p>“Oo nga ‘no, pwede na nga mag-asawa,” nakangising sabi ni Jaehyun pagkatapos ngumuya. “Taeyong, pwede na ’ko mag-asawa. Ikaw ba?” </p><p>Halos mabulunan si Taeyong pero agad naman siyang inabutan ni Jaehyun ng tubig. ‘Nung nakakahinga na siya nang maayos, kinurot niya si Jaehyun sa tagiliran. </p><p>“Aray!” </p><p>“Puro ka kasi kalokohan.”</p><p>Pagkatapos niya kumain, hinayaan lang ni Taeyong si Jaehyun na iligpit yung pinagkainan niya. Nakasandal siya ngayon sa upuan habang hinihimas ang sariling tiyan.</p><p>“Busog?” tanong ni Jaehyun. </p><p>Tumango nalang si Taeyong dahil kaunti nalang, bibigay na siya sa antok. </p><p>“‘Di na kaya mag-dessert?” </p><p>Napadilat naman si Taeyong dito. As a sweets person, he always has a separate room for dessert. “Anong dala mo?” </p><p>Ngumiti si Jaehyun at nilapit ang katawan niya kay Taeyong. “Wala, ako lang,” sabi niya bago ito halikan. </p><p>Kung anong “dessert” man yung naimagine ni Taeyong, para kay Jaehyun, it’s nothing more than a slow makeout session lang pala. Although, kahit gustuhin man siguro niya ng something more, ‘di na kakayanin dahil sa sobrang antok niya. </p><p>Nag-end up si Jaehyun sa kinauupuan ni Taeyong, sa shotgun seat, pero naka-recline  na yung seat para makahiga siya. While Taeyong practically laid on top of him, yung kanang braso ni Jaehyun, nakapulupot sa kanya. Jaehyun urged him to take a nap nang ilang minuto, para daw energized bago bumalik sa trabaho.</p><p>Palalim nang palalim yung antok ni Taeyong dahil sa pagvibrate ng dibdib ni Jaehyun dala ng pag-hum nito, at dahil din sa marahan na pagtapik-tapik sa likod niya. </p><p><em> Ganito siguro pakiramdam ng mga baby, </em> realization ni Taeyong bago tuluyang makatulog. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Days later, nakaupo si Taeyong sa loob ng café sa baba ng office niya. As usual, late na naman si Ten sa usapan. </p><p>Nagyaya kasi si Ten na makipagkita bago daw siya umalis, nakuha kasi yung script niya for production ng isang indie film, at may filming sa ibang bansa. Wala si Kun, nung niyaya siya ni Taeyong, may biglaang meeting. It made him wonder ano na namang nangyari sa dalawa. </p><p>Tatawagan na sana ni Taeyong si Ten kasi mga 20 minutes na siyang late, nang may napansin siyang pamilyar na sasakyan na nagpark sa labas ng café. His hunch was proven to be correct nung bumukas yung pinto ng kotse at lumabas si Ten. </p><p>Nakangiti si Ten, almost apologetically, siguro for being late, habang naglalakad papunta sa table ni Taeyong, pero tinaasan lang siya nito ng kilay.</p><p>“Akala ko ba graduate ka na?” tanong ni Taeyong bago pa makaupo si Ten. </p><p>Kunwari pang nag-mukhang confused si Ten, “anong sinasabi mo?” </p><p>“‘Di ako tanga, kilala ko kotse ni Johnny.” </p><p>“Ay,” Ten grinned sheepishly, nahuli agad sa kalokohan. “Bakit ba? Bawal mag-masteral?” </p><p>“Gago ka talaga.”</p><p>Natawa lang si Ten kahit na seryoso yung inis ni Taeyong. “‘To naman, wala ‘yon. Nakasalubong ko lang sa mall, tas nabanggit ko nga na kikitain kita, hatid niya na raw ako.” </p><p>Taeyong just rolled his eyes, “siguraduhin mo lang. Buti nalang talaga at may pagkakabusyhan ka na, para hindi na kayo ‘magkasalubong’ ni Johnny sa susunod.”</p><p>“Pwede ba, Taeyong? Friends kami, di naman na magbabago ‘yun no,” medyo sumasama na ‘yung tingin sa kanya ni Ten, buti nalang may lumapit na waiter para kunin ang order niya. </p><p>“At saka, speaking of busy,” simula ni Ten pagkaalis nung waiter, “ikaw kung hindi ko pa sinabing bukas yung flight ko, di ka pa magpapakita. Kahit weekends hindi pwede? Nakakatampo na ha.” </p><p>“Busy naman talaga ‘ko? Anong magagawa ko, e habang papalapit yung deadline, mas dumadami yung dapat kong gawin?” </p><p>“E buti okay lang sa boyfriend mo? Hindi mo binibigyan masyado ng oras?” may legit na pag-aalala sa mukha ni Ten, and it irked Taeyong a bit. </p><p>“Sus,” sumandal si Taeyong sa seat and crossed his legs, “araw-araw naman kami magkausap, saka hindi kami clingy no, ‘di kami completely dependent sa isa’t isa.” </p><p>“Ah hindi clingy? Sige nga, kelan kayo huling nagkita?” </p><p>Taeyong lifted his mug up to sip some coffee, parang alam niya na sa’n papunta ‘to ah. “Nung isang araw, dinalhan niya lang ako ng dinner dito.” </p><p>Dumating yung order ni Ten so it gave Taeyong time to breathe bago marinig yung sermon ng kaibigan niya. </p><p>Humigop muna si Ten ng kape bago siya harapin. “Kita mo na? Mag-eeffort ba yung tao na sadyain ka pa, ipagluto ka ng hapunan, tapos uuwi nang mag-isa, kung hindi ka nami-miss nun?” </p><p>“Alam niya naman yung work ko, na sobrang kain sa oras, ganon. And siya rin naman, busy siya sa school at sa mga gigs, so quits lang.” </p><p>Napa-facepalm si Ten, gets naman ni Taeyong yung point niya, gusto niya lang ilatag yung arguments niya. “Syempre Taeyong, hindi niya naman sasabihin agad if it bothers him e. Syempre hindi niya na dadagdagan yung stress mo sa trabaho mo.” </p><p><em> Tangina </em>. It completely makes sense. It doesn’t matter kung ano man yung gustong palabasin ni Ten dito, kasi yung realization na nakuha ni Taeyong sa conversation na ‘to weighed his heart down. </p><p>“Alam mo,” mahinahon niyang sabi, “kampante na ko sa relasyon ko e, secured, peaceful ganon, kaso ba’t parang gusto mo pa kong pag-isipin ng kung ano?” </p><p>Natawa si Ten, <em> puta </em>, naiirita na nga si Taeyong tapos nakukuha pa nitong tumawa. “Ang point ko lang naman, magpahinga ka rin minsan at ‘wag puro trabaho. Binigyan ka na nga ng jowa, tapos inuubos mo pa rin oras mo sa trabaho? Umayos ka nga.” </p><p>Nag-iba na sila ng topic, marami na silang napag-usapan that didn’t involve Jaehyun, pero hindi pa rin mawala sa utak ni Taeyong yung kanina. </p><p>Kasi na-realize niyang tama si Ten. Dadating at dadating yung oras na mapapagod si Jaehyun na siya lang ang nageeffort. At sa punto na ‘to, hindi alam ni Taeyong kung susulitin niya bang makasama si Jaehyun bago dumating yung oras na ‘yon, or sisimulan niya nang pigilan yung sarili niya na masyadong masanay sa presence ni Jaehyun sa buhay niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nagkaron si Taeyong ng oras, well, more like, binigyan niya yung sarili niya ng oras. Nung natapos siya sa isang client, hindi niya muna inatupag yung kasunod, kailangan niya lang daw muna huminga, kaya hindi siya nag-overtime. </p><p>Sakto naman na natapat din sa schedule ng defense ni Jaehyun for one of his subjects. Niyayaya siya nitong mag-dinner, syempre kung pwede siyang sumaglit, after daw ng defense. Hindi niya sinabi kay Jaehyun na libre naman talaga siya.</p><p>Nasa unit niya siya ngayon, nagluluto ng dinner. Napag-desisyunan niya na, kahit papano, gusto niyang suklian yung efforts ni Jaehyun. Kaya he spent time para mag-grocery, at lutuin ang specialty niya. </p><p>Kakatapos niya lang ayusin yung table nang tumawag si Jaehyun. </p><p>“<em> Hi, ready ka na? Daanan na kita?”  </em></p><p>Medyo bumilis yung tibok ng puso ni Taeyong, excited, medyo kinakabahan, para sa mini surprise niya. “Actually, punta ka na dito sa bahay.” </p><p>
  <em> “Nasa bahay ka na? Ang aga naman. May nangyari ba? You need anything?”  </em>
</p><p>“Wala,” natawa si Taeyong sa medyo panicked tone ni Jaehyun, <em> ang cute talaga </em>. “Basta punta ka nalang dito. Ingat sa pagda-drive.” </p><p>
  <em> “Okay, can’t wait to see you.”  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As a corporate person, araw-araw nakaka-encounter si Taeyong ng mga lalaki na naka-full suit, kaya hindi na ‘to bago sa kanya. Pero nung buksan niya yung pinto para kay Jaehyun, na nakasuot ng plantsadong plantsado na amerikana, with his hair pulled back, halos malaglag yung panga niya sa sahig (pati kung ano pa yung ibang pwedeng malaglag). </p><p>Sa pagkakaalam niya, siya yung may planong mang-surprise, pero siya naman yung nasurprise sa itsura ng boyfriend niya. Nakatayo lang siya, yung isang kamay nakahawak pa rin sa pinto, habang nakatitig kay Jaehyun, kahit limang minuto na yata ang lumipas.</p><p>“Baby,” natatawang bati ni Jaehyun, “okay ka lang?” </p><p>Taeyong blinked to pull himself together. Si Jaehyun, still chuckling lightly, stepped forward to enclose him in a warm hug. Pinulupot din naman agad ni Taeyong yung mga braso niya kay Jaehyun, and buried his face sa dibdib nito. <em> Ang bango, tangina.  </em></p><p>Binaba naman ni Jaehyun yung ulo niya papunta sa balikat ni Taeyong, sa tabi ng tenga niya, at bumulong, “pogi ko ba?”</p><p>Agad nilayo ni Taeyong yung ulo niya para tignan si Jaehyun, na nakangiti sultrily sa kanya. <em> This is not the time for this </em>, sabi niya sa sarili niya, kasabay ng pagpapaalala na may dinner pa siya na hinanda. </p><p>Pinilit niya lang icompose ang sarili and rolled his eyes sa boyfriend niya, “ewan ko sa’yo.” </p><p>Jaehyun just gave him a small pout in return. “Nagtatanong lang e.” </p><p>Natawa lang si Taeyong, at sinimulan nang kumilos para kumalas sa yakap. Pero hinigpitan lang ni Jaehyun yung kapit sa kanya, “uy, ano? Pogi nga?” </p><p>Nanghina si Taeyong sa titig ni Jaehyun, kaya napatango nalang siya at mahinang sinabi, “oo na”. Ngumiti naman agad si Jaehyun widely, kaya na-emphasize yung namumutok niyang pisngi. </p><p><em> Parang bata. </em>‘Di na pinigilan ni Taeyong yung sarili niya at kinurot ang magkabilang pisngi ni Jaehyun, na ngumuso ulit. “Kiss ko?” </p><p><em> Tangina talaga </em>, sasabog na yata ang puso ni Taeyong. Ano ba kasing nakain ni Jaehyun ngayon at naging ganto ka-cute at ka-needy? Walang nagawa si Taeyong kung hindi ang ibigay ang gusto ng baby niya. On his tiptoes, habang yung parehong kamay nasa mga pisngi pa rin ni Jaehyun, Taeyong planted an elaborate smack sa lips ng boyfriend niya. Na-out of balance pa nga siya after, buti nalang sturdy ang pagkakatayo ni Jaehyun at nasalo agad siya. </p><p>Pareho silang natawa sa nangyari, ang gaan sa pakiramdam ng ganito, yung silang dalawa lang. Para silang mga bata. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi lang isang beses na-surprise si Taeyong nung gabing ‘yon. Pero sa pangalawang beses, it was not a pleasant surprise na. </p><p>Nung nagluluto siya kanina, hindi niya napigilang i-fantasize yung magiging reaction pag natikman yung niluto niya. Sa lahat kasi ng recipes ni Taeyong, ito yung pinaka-paborito ng mga kaibigan at kapamilya niya, so siguro naman it’s safe to assume na matutuwa rin si Jaehyun at mas lalong maiinlove sa kanya diba?</p><p>Kaya totally unexpected yung nakuha niyang reaction nung i-uncover niya yung platter sa mesa: grimace, na mabilis din nawala sa mukha ni Jaehyun, at sinundan ng plastik na ngiti. </p><p>“Pesto?” tanong ni Jaehyun.</p><p>Tumango si Taeyong. Nakatitig pa rin siya sa mukha ni Jaehyun, sinusubukang alamin kung anong mali, kasi parang meron. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Ngumiti lang si Jaehyun sa kanya, at umiling. “Allergic kasi ako sa nuts. Pero okay lang naman, pwede ko tikman.”</p><p>Parang bumagsak ang puso ni Taeyong. “Hindi na, wag natin i-risk,” mabilis niyang tinakpan ulit yung platter. Sobrang disappointed niya sa sarili niya, kasi bilang boyfriend, bakit hindi niya yun alam? Umupo nalang siya sa may table, at nagtakip ng mukha dahil sobrang inis niya sa sarili niya. </p><p>“Baby?’ mahinang pagtawag ni Jaehyun na tumabi na sa kanya. </p><p>Huminga si Taeyong nang malalim and decided na he will not let this ruin Jaehyun’s night. “Order nalang tayo? Anong gusto mo kainin?”</p><p>“Uy,” Jaehyun caressed his cheek while looking worriedly at him. “I can still have a taste naman e, may gamot naman ako.” </p><p>“Let’s not risk it nga, kulit mo,” he glared at Jaehyun pero his boyfriend just grinned at him and said, “sige na nga, order ako McNuggets, para ngumiti ka na ulit.”</p><p><em> Tangina, </em> parang mas lumala lang yung insecurity ni Taeyong. Kasi parang kabisadong kabisado na siya ni Jaehyun, alam kung anong pagkain ang gusto niya, at kung kailan niya gustong kainin. Samantalang siya, allergy hindi niya alam? Wala talaga siyang kwentang boyfriend.</p><p>Jaehyun knows how to comfort him, to cheer him up, samantalang siya, parang di man lang makapagspend ng time para gawin yun para kay Jaehyun. Tama si Ten, puro kasi siya trabaho, at wala siyang karapatang magulat kung one of these days, magsasawa nalang si Jaehyun at walang magagawa si Taeyong para ipaglaban siya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Birthday ni Mark, and syempre, invited din si Taeyong bilang part na daw siya ng tropa, ‘di niya itatanggi, medyo kinilig siya dun. It was on a Friday, and as usual, hinintay na naman siya ni Jaehyun na matapos ng late sa work bago sila pumunta. </p><p>It was more peaceful than he expected, sa may garahe, may mga nagiinuman, he assumed mga tito ni Mark. ‘Yung friends-slash-bandmates niya, nasa sala, mga nakasalampak sa sahig habang naglalaro ng Uno.</p><p>“Hi Kuya Taeyong!” excited na bati ni Donghyuck pagpasok nila. Hinila agad siya nito sa sofa and isinandal ang ulo sa balikat niya. “‘Wag kang makipaglaro sa kanila, mga mandaraya ‘yan, ‘di marunong sumunod sa official rules ng Uno.” </p><p>“Hoy Hyuck,” saway ni Jaehyun na umupo sa kabilang side ni Taeyong. “‘Wag mong guluhin si Taeyong, pagod siya, kagagaling niya lang sa trabaho.” </p><p>“Hoy Kuya Jae, wag ka ngang epal,” inextend ni Hyuck yung braso niya sa likod ni Taeyong para abutin si Jaehyun at itulak. “‘Dun ka na, sumali ka sa kanila. Masikip na dito.” </p><p>“Hayaan mo na ‘yan, Kuya. Bitter lang ‘yan,” sabi ni Mark na nagbabalasa ng cards sa may paanan ni Jaehyun.</p><p>Tumawa naman nang malakas si Yuta sa tabi niya. “Oo nga, aminin mo na kasi Hyuck, gusto mo na rin ng love life.” </p><p>Mas lalo lang siniksik ni Hyuck ang sarili niya kay Taeyong and rolled his eyes sa mga Kuya niya. “Edi sana all.” </p><p>Napailing nalang si Jaehyun at tumabi kay Mark sa sahig. Isiniksik niya yung sarili niya sa pagitan ng mga binti ni Taeyong. Naramdaman siguro niyang medyo nag-squirm si Taeyong sa kinauupuan niya, kaya humarap siya para ngumiti, as if apologetically, at hinalikan ang kaliwang tuhod ni Taeyong. </p><p>Biglang na-conscious si Taeyong, nung tumingin siya para icheck kung nakita ba ng mga kasama niya yung ginawa ni Jaehyun, napansin niyang magkatinginan sina Taeil at Yuta at nakangisi. <em> Nakakahiya, </em> nag-init ang mukha ni Taeyong at mahinang binatukan si Jaehyun, na humalik lang ulit sa tuhod niya.</p><p>Huminga nalang si Taeyong nang malalim, at tinanggap yung right piece ng airpod na inaabot ni Hyuck sa kanya. Magnenetflix daw sila sa phone nito. </p><p>Tahimik silang nanonood ng movie, habang patuloy lang sa paglalaro ng Uno yung mga nasa sahig, nang sumigaw yung nanay ni Mark mula sa kusina, “Mark, dumating na yung inorder niyong pizza! Kunin mo sa labas!” </p><p>“Ano ba yan,” reklamo ni Mark kasi nasa kalagitnaan sila ng isang round. “Hyuck, ikaw na nga. Baka magkadayaan pa rito.” </p><p>“Ako na naman,” bulong ni Hyuck pagkapause ng movie. “Wala talaga kayong kwenta.” </p><p>Medyo padabog niyang nilapag ang cellphone niya sa sofa bago umalis. Nung sigurado silang di na sila maririnig ni Hyuck, nagsalita naman si Taeil.</p><p>“Umamin ka na kasi, Mark. Baka mabawasan pagka-bugnutin ‘nun pag nagka-jowa.”</p><p>Medyo nagulat na natawa si Taeyong sa narinig niya. Bentang benta talaga sa kanya yung pagka-random ni Taeil. </p><p>“Ako?” nanlaki ang mata ni Mark, nagmamaang-maangan pa. “Anong aaminin ko? Wala naman.” </p><p>“Ah wala?” umismid si Yuta, parang nagbabanta. “E ano yung video mo sa phone ko na kumakanta ng ‘Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita?’ nung nakipagkita si Hyuck sa ka-Tinder niya last year?” </p><p>Si Jaehyun ang nagsimulang humalakhak at sumunod na silang lahat. Tawang-tawa na rin si Taeyong kasi nakakatawa yung itsura ni Mark, parang sobrang panicked na hindi alam ang gagawin.</p><p>“Kuya! Sabi mo dinelete mo na?” parang malapit nang umiyak si Mark.</p><p>Halos himatayin si Taeyong kakatawa nung biglang kantahin ni Taeil yung chorus nung ‘Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita?’ </p><p>“Umamin ka na, Marky,” sabi ni Jaehyun na nagpupunas ng luha dahil sa sobrang pagtawa. “Malay mo ikaw lang pala hinihintay.” </p><p>“Ay totoo ‘yan, Jae,”  kumpirma ni Taeil. “Kaya ganyan si Hyuck kasi nakita silang magkayakapan nung Jaemin sa school.” </p><p>“Ayan kasi, landi mo, Marky boy,” panggi-guilt trip ni Yuta. </p><p>“Dali,” ngumiti si Taeil na parang may naisip na naman na kalokohan, “gayahin mo si Jaehyun, gawan mong kanta.” </p><p>Nag-init naman ang mukha ni Taeyong dito. Naalala niya na naman yung karupukan niya, na pagsama sa kwarto ni Jaehyun kahit isang araw palang niyang kakilala. </p><p>Nag-smirk naman si Yuta, “sus, lahat ng kanta natin na gawa ni Mark, para kay Hyuck. Manhid lang talaga yung isa.” </p><p>“‘Wag na nga kayong maingay, mamaya naririnig pala kayo,” sabi ni Mark na halatang wala nang maisip na argument. </p><p>Sakto naman na bumalik si Hyuck sa sala. “Pinagchichismisan niyo na naman ako ‘no?” </p><p>“Alam mo, Hyuck,” umirap si Taeil, “feeler ka.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tumigil na sila sa paglalaro, para daw maka-focus na sa pagkain, tapos kumuha pa si Mark ng beer sa ref para sa kanila. Sa TV na nila plinay yung movie na pinapanood ni Hyuck, para daw mabawasan yung tampo ng bunso, sabay-sabay na nila papanoorin. </p><p>Tumabi na ulit si Jaehyun kay Taeyong sa sofa, siniksik niya yung sarili niya, at sinandal yung katawan ni Taeyong sa dibdib niya. Para daw di magreklamo si Hyuck sa kabilang gilid ni Taeyong.</p><p>Wala pa sa kalahati yung movie, pero si Taeyong, malapit nang makatulog. Sobrang pagod niya kasi sa trabaho, isang linggo na naman siyang walang maayos na tulog. Ngayong weekend sana siya babawi, kaso lang, si Mark mismo yung nag-message sa kanya para imbitahan siya, nahiya siyang tumanggi. Nung nag-confirm siya, si Hyuck naman ang nag-message kung okay lang daw ba kay Taeyong na mag-sleepover kina Mark, kay Taeyong na daw sinabi dahil alam agad ni Hyuck na tatanggi lang si Jaehyun.</p><p>Hindi kayang tumanggi ni Taeyong sa mga kaibigan ni Jaehyun dahil alam niyang gusto rin ‘to ni Jaehyun, for him to get along with the latter’s friends. And Taeyong will take every chance para bumawi sa boyfriend niya kahit papano. </p><p>Napansin ata ni Jaehyun na inaantok na siya, kasi maya-maya bumubulong na siya kay Taeyong, “uwi na tayo?”</p><p>Nagising bigla ang diwa ni Taeyong at bumangon mula sa pagkakasandal para humarap kay Jaehyun, “akala ko sleepover?”</p><p>Nag-pout lang si Jaehyun at hinawi ang buhok ni Taeyong, “pagod ka e, sa’kin ka nalang mag-sleepover.”</p><p>Sasabihin pa sana ni Taeyong na okay lang naman siya, kaya pa niya na magpuyat, kaso lang narinig niya bigla yung boses ni Hyuck mula sa kabilang gilid niya. </p><p>“Kuya Jae, ang daya mo talaga. Sleepover yung usapan e,” malakas yung reklamo ni Hyuck kaya pati yung iba tumingin na rin sa kanila.  </p><p>Biglang nahiya si Taeyong kasi parang nasa kanya na bigla yung atensyon ng lahat. Nakapause na rin yung movie, para bang hinihintay na siyang magpaliwanag. </p><p>“Uuwi kayo, Kuya?’ tanong ni Mark. </p><p>Jaehyun sighed and sat up straight para humarap sa mga kaibigan niya, “next time nalang kami sasama sa sleepover.” </p><p>“Tabi nga kami ni Kuya Taeyong mamaya e,” reklamo na naman ni Hyuck na masama pa rin ang tingin sa kanya. </p><p>Natawa lang naman si Taeil at sinubukang iconsole ang bunso, “pabayaan mo na sila, Hyuck. Tigang lang yan si Jaehyun.” </p><p>Nag-init ang buong mukha ni Taeyong, habang si Jaehyun parang unaffected at natawa pa talaga. Tumawa rin nang malakas si Yuta, habang sina Mark at Hyuck, di maipinta ang mukha, parang na-eskandalo. Tumayo na si Hyuck mula sa sofa at lumipat na sa sahig, parang ayaw nang dumikit sa kanila ni Jaehyun.</p><p>“Kahit kailan ka talaga, Kuya Taeil!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Umuwi na agad sila pagkatapos ng movie, kahit na labag talaga sa loob ni Donghyuck. Pinangakuan nalang siya ni Taeyong na gagala nalang daw sila next time, silang dalawa lang, hindi kasama si Jaehyun. </p><p>Pagdating sa apartment ni Jaehyun, pinaghanda agad niya agad si Taeyong ng pamalit para daw makapagpahinga na agad siya.  Pagkalabas naman ng banyo after washing up, naabutan ni Taeyong si Jaehyun na nakahiga sa kama, at nakatutok sa cellphone. </p><p>“Nabadtrip ata talaga si Hyuck, di ako nirereplyan,” sabi ni Jaehyun while chuckling fondly.</p><p>The sight sent something warm sa dibdib ni Taeyong, dumiretso siya sa kama para tabihan at yakapin si Jaehyun. </p><p>“Thank you,” bulong niya against Jaehyun’s chest. </p><p>Agad namang binitawan ni Jaehyun yung phone niya to indulge Taeyong. He lifted Taeyong’s head para ilagay ang kanang braso niya sa ilalim non. Tapos tumagilid siya para tignan si Taeyong sa mata. </p><p>“Hmm? For what?” </p><p>“Sa lahat,” Taeyong breathed. “Sa pag-intindi sa’kin, sa pagtitiis na hindi tayo madalas magkasama, sa efforts mo to fit into my schedule. I’m sorry din for being selfish, sorry kung maiisip mong hindi kita pinipili. Hindi kita deserve.” </p><p>Hindi napigilan ni Taeyong yung luha niya, at ayaw niyang makita siya ni Jaehyun na ganito, kaya mas siniksik niya lang yung mukha niya sa dibdib ni Jaehyun. Naramdaman niya yung isang kamay ni Jaehyun na sinusuklay ang buhok niya, probably urging him to look up, pero ‘di magawa ni Taeyong kasi naiiyak pa rin siya. </p><p>“Taeyong, baby,” tawag ni Jaehyun, “may nangyari ba?”</p><p>Taeyong looked up, wala na siyang pakialam kung makita siya ni Jaehyun na umiiyak, gusto niya lang makita si Jaehyun para kahit papano kumalma siya. </p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jaehyun worriedly asks.</p><p>Kumalas na si Taeyong sa yakap so he can sit properly. “Wala, I just realized na wala akong kwenta, and I’m not treating you in a way that you deserve.” </p><p>“Ha? Where are you coming from ba?” </p><p>Sobrang frustrated ni Taeyong kasi hindi niya alam paano niya ipapaliwanag, kasi ayan na naman si Jaehyun, acting like okay lang ang lahat. “Kasi ganyan ka. You’re very considerate, very patient, I just feel like I’m taking you for granted.” </p><p>“I don’t feel that way naman, Taeyong.” </p><p>“See? Can you be honest with me? Please don’t say shit just to make me feel better.” </p><p>“Taeyong,” Jaehyun says firmly, while sitting up din. “Sige, aaminin ko, kung ako ang masusunod, gusto kong mas madalas tayong magkasama, naiinip ako sa araw-araw na hindi ko alam kung kailan ba kita pwedeng tawagan, o puntahan, kasi busy ka. Pero I understand, Taeyong. Yun yung priority mo e, kahit bago mo pa ako makilala. And just because I came into your life, it doesn’t mean kailangan mo nang mag-adjust para sa’kin.” </p><p>Sineryoso nga ni Jaehyun yung sinabi niya, what he said just made Taeyong feel worse. He chuckles bitterly, “why shouldn’t I? I was the one who initiated this, ako nagtanong sa’yo kung gusto mo maging boyfriend, and I’m so mad at myself dahil pakiramdam ko di ko ’yun napapanindigan.” </p><p>“Taeyong, can you look at me for one second?” </p><p>Walang nagawa si Taeyong kung hindi sundin, kasi parang mas bumigat yung puso niya sa pleading tone ni Jaehyun. </p><p>“Alam mo, natatakot na rin ako sa’yo minsan,” sabi ni Jaehyun, mas mahinahon na ngayon. “Kasi, oo, nakaka-frustrate, nakakainip, nakakapagod nang maghintay sa’yo, nakakapagod kang tantsahin, minsan, oo, pakiramdam ko wala kang pakialam sa’kin, na hindi ako priority, pero pag nakikita kita, hindi ko ma-explain, nawawala lahat. Hindi ko alam kung anong meron, lalo na sa ngiti mo, kasi pag nakikita ko ‘yon, nare-realize kong sobrang worth it lahat.” </p><p>Hindi alam ni Taeyong kung ano bang dapat niyang maramdaman, overwhelming, pero hindi pa rin maalis sa isip niya na sobrang unfair nung setup para kay Jaehyun. Lalo na ngayon na naririnig niya, galing mismo kay Jaehyun, yung mga inconveniences na binibigay niya. </p><p>Nakatitig lang si Jaehyun sa kanya, tinatantsa siguro yung expression ng mukha niya, ineexpect siguro na gumaan ang loob niya, pero hindi kasi siya mapakali. “Jae, ang unfair kasi. It’s not supposed to be like that, give and take dapat sa relationships diba?” </p><p>“Taeyong,” nabigla si Taeyong kasi parang shaky na yung boses ni Jaehyun, pati na rin yung kamay na humawak sa braso niya. “Please don’t break up with me because of this.” </p><p>Parang mabibiyak yung puso ni Taeyong nung nakita niyang naluluha na rin si Jaehyun, ano ba kasi ‘tong sinimulan niya. “Of course not,” inangat niya ang parehong kamay niya sa mukha ni Jaehyun para hawiin ang buhok nito at punasan ang mga luha. </p><p>“Look, alam mo kung anong lagi kong naiisip? Pag nakikita kita, at naiisip kong akin ka, narerealize ko how lucky I am to have a place in your life. Kasi busy kang tao, ni wala ka ngang oras para sa sarili mo, but you still accepted me. Kaya yung pagtanggap mo sa’kin, yung hindi mo pagrereklamo pag iniistorbo kita sa trabaho mo, yung hindi mo pagtanggi sa mga kaibigan ko kahit na sobrang pagod ka na, they’re more than enough. Bawing-bawi ka na, kaya please don’t worry about that, okay?” </p><p>Mas lalong bumuhos ang luha ni Taeyong dahil sa mga sinabi ni Jaehyun, iba pala talaga pag sa kanya nanggaling yung reassurance. Feeling talaga ni Taeyong, may magic, kasi parang laging alam ni Jaehyun yung sasabihin o gagawin to make him feel better. </p><p>Nagpanic si Jaehyun, pero yumakap lang si Taeyong sa kanya and buried his face on his chest. Nung medyo humupa na yung luha niya, habang humihikbi, bumulong siya against Jaehyun’s chest, “babawi pa rin ako, hintayin mo lang.” </p><p>“No need na nga, but okay sige,” Jaehyun lightly chuckled and planted a soft kiss on Taeyong’s head. “Pero ‘wag ka ma-pressure, you still have the rest of our lives para bumawi.” </p><p>“Nakakainis ka,” mahinang hinampas ni Taeyong si Jaehyun sa dibdib, kasi kanina lang umiiyak siya tapos ngayon kinikilig na naman siya. </p><p>“I love you,” bulong ni Jaehyun sa tenga niya, “for real na this time.”</p><p>Mas lalo lang siniksik ni Taeyong yung sarili niya sa dibdib ni Jaehyun, kasi tangina, pakiramdam niya sasabog na siya because of extreme emotions. </p><p>Parang hindi naman na-satisfy si Jaehyun sa reaksyon niya kasi he started nudging Taeyong while whining like a child, “uy, Taeyong, baby, sabi ko I love you.” </p><p>Agad namang inalis ni Taeyong yung ulo niya sa dibdib ni Jaehyun kasi kahinaan niya talaga yung pagpapacute ng boyfriend niya. Naka-pout si Jaehyun, at ayan na naman yung paborito ni Taeyong na namumutok na mga pisngi. </p><p>“I love you,” sabi ni Taeyong, and his heart almost melted at the fond look that Jaehyun was giving him. Yayakap sana ulit si Taeyong nang bigla na namang mag-pout si Jaehyun, “kiss?” </p><p>“Para ka talagang baby,” natatawang sabi ni Taeyong habang nakakurot sa parehong pisngi ng boyfriend niya. Ngumisi lang naman si Jaehyun sa kanya, “baby mo?” </p><p>Sa sobrang gaan ng pakiramdam ni Taeyong, napatawa na siya nang malakas. Ang sarap sa feeling na wala na yung bigat sa dibdib niya. </p><p>“Wala namang iba,” sagot niya bago halikan si Jaehyun. </p><p>Yung nangyari ngayong gabi reminded him of their conversation nung una silang nagkita, when Jaehyun lectured him about how feelings are immeasurable. Hindi naman naisip agad ni Taeyong noon na iaapply pala niya ‘yun sa kanila mismo ni Jaehyun. Nakakatawa lang na their first conflict as a couple would be related to their first conversation. </p><p>Taeyong realized din na he still has a lot to learn bilang ito yung first relationship niya, pero he’s very willing to let all his guards down and to be corrected tungkol sa mga beliefs niya if it means he can keep Jaehyun with him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! sana nagustuhan mo!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>